Kinji Tohyama/Relationships
Throughout the course of the series, Kinji has formed various kinds of relationships amount his peers, allies, and underground criminal organizations members. Also, as a result of Kinji's unique personality, a lot of girls have fallen in love with him and constantly fight over him. This includes (but not limited to): Aria H. Kanzaki, Shirayuki Hotogi, Riko Mine, Reki, Jeanne d'Arc, Misaki Nakasorachi, L.L (Elle) Watson, Kaname Tohyama (very much to his disgust and dismay), Moe Mochizuki, Kikuyo Kagataka, Kou, Lisa, Katze Grasset, Sarah Hood, Minuet Holmes, and Beretta Beretta. Aria H. Kanzaki Aria is Kinji's partner and is also his love interest. Aria is the vice-leader of Team Baskerville, but said she will give the team orders from behind the lines, despite Kinji being the appointed leader. Initially, Kinji doesn't think much of Aria, having zero tolerance for her bossy, immature behaviour, coupled with the fact that she's trying to pull him back into a line of work that he's desperately trying to leave behind. Before long, he grows to despise her, and states as much when the two are searching for a missing cat. Nevertheless, he reluctantly agrees to team up with her for one mission, mainly because she simply won't take 'no' for an answer. He gets over his hatred after learning her true motive (namely, to clear her mother's name) and that she called him her slave because she was simply too proud to say 'partner'. Kinji's interest in Aria has grown to an extent that his Hysteria Mode will activate upon very minor provocation, compared to the others who have managed to activate it which have only done so through very extreme and tempting seduction or accidental sexual provocation. He's thought numerous times that the Hysteria mode he feels when Aria is the trigger is stronger like no other, further implying his love for her. Kinji has also commented multiple times on how cute or beautiful Aria's outward appearance actually is when she isn't trying to kill him, and can easily enter Hysteria under the right conditions. This hints that his feelings for Aria enhance the possibility of entering Hysteria Mode. He has also entered Hysteria Berserk twice because of her. However, she often annoys and irritates him due to her immature behavior at times. She is also very clingy and romantically jealous. He has also given her a simple ring that, while he had no idea of any possible misunderstood meaning behind giving her a ring, Aria had already full-blown completely misunderstood the insinuation behind the presentation of the ring. Again, Kinji is a little slow with these matters. In Volume 10, their relationship deconstructed when Kinji was forced by the Deen faction to bring in Kaname, the person who attacked and injured Aria, over to their side resulting in her declaring he was a traitor to Team Baskerville. Although the relationship was somewhat repaired after getting revenge on Kaname in Volume 11, Kinji did not see her in a good light for awhile, but would miss her when he transferred out of Butei during the events of Volume 12. However, their relationship continued to decline in Volume 13 after Kinji came back to Aria following being picked pocketed and force stay the night in the slums of Hong Kong and was attacked and lectured by her on being stupid and useless with the impression he was with several girls when he should have been with her. This caused Kinji to snap after Aria fired him from the mission and realizing they come from different worlds along with the feeling like he is not worthy of being her partner leading to him to storm out and take on the mission on his own. Also, he felt no obligation to apologize to Aria even after he found out from Mutou how worried she was when he did not show up for their meeting due to her past behavior. Tohyama Family Kinji loves his family like any ordinary family, but was sadden when his parents died and when Kinichi (Kana) supposedly died on a mission. However, upon finding out the Kinichi was still alive and having a younger brother and sister, Kinzou, Kaname, and Kanade, he did not know about made Kinji really happy to have a family again despite having to fight them. Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) Kinji is fiercely loyal to his older brother and thinks highly of him Before his apparent death, he studied constantly under him so he could become a powerful butei like him. When he seemingly died, however, Kinji's world shattered. Mentioning or speaking ill of his brother would break his usual cool and indifferent demeanor. When Riko had teased that she was responsible for Kinichi's death, Kinji almost broke Article 9 of the Butei charter ("a Butei cannot kill, regardless of the circumstance"). When Kinichi returned as a member of IU and asked Kinji to help him slay Aria, Kinji was torn between his loyalty and devotion to his brother or the bond he formed with Aria. In the end, he proved his worth by battling and defeating his older brother - much to the surprise and admiration of Kinichi. Despite everything that Kinichi has done, Kinji still loves him. Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) is Kinji's genetic half-brother, who was created by the United States from his father's, Konza Tohyama, DNA. Kinji relationship with GIII started off antagonistic due to ordering Kaname (then GIV) to attack the Team Baskerville girls leaving them severely injuried. The tension between them only grew when GIII returned to Japan and the Team Baskerville girls including Jeanne were attacked and injured a second by both GIII and Kaname before Kaname turned against him resulting in her getting critically injured. This caused to Kinji enter King HSS and fight him on his sea plane. It was during this fight that GIII revealed he ordered the attack on Team Baskerville to get Kinji into King HSS and was after Aria for her Scarlet Ammo abilities to reverse time and save his love, Doctor Sarah. Also, GIII revealed that he and Kaname are really Kinji's younger siblings. After GIII got severly injuried from using patches to increase his HSS abilities, Kinji rescued his younger brother despite everything he did and acknowledged him as his younger sibling. However, Kinji was annoyed when GIII sent him a recording from one of his tropical hideouts showing him okay and in luxury, but told him to take care of Kaname and he would be visiting him. Kinji relationship with GIII became friendlier and he and Kaname visited Kinji at their grandparents house and where GIII would call Kinji, "Anki." After Setsu named GIII, Kinzou, Kinji began calling GIII by his new name much to his annoyance. Also, Kinzou supported Kinji's decision to transfer schools and would tale and watch him much to Kinji's annoyance. In addition, Kinzou would follow Kinji to the Katagaka mansion when he was trying to save Moe from Kikuyo and would even team up with Aria to save Kinji, Moe, and Kikuyo and defeat the Katagaka Family Syndicate. After Kinzou got injured from Kou eye laser beam attack, Kinji swore he would avenge his little brother. Kaname Tohyama Kaname is Kinji's genetic half-sister, who was created by the United States from his father's, Konza Tohyama, DNA. Their relationship started off very rocky due to Kaname (GIV at the time) attacking the girls of Team Baskerville and then turning them against Kinji. It was during this time period that Kinji refused to acknowledge Kaname as his sister and was very angry at her for separating him from his team. However, Kinji still took care of GIV to prevent her from killing Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, and Reki by teaching her the Tohyama code of justice, being her partner during the Lumberjack against Shirayuki and Jeanne, and even gave her the name, Kaname based on Kana's name, when she was asked her name by his fellow students on the bus. In return Kaname would take care of him by protecting him from bullets, cooking for him, keeping him away from other girls, dispelling his bad reputation among the student body, and even poisoning him to keep him away from GIII (Kinzou). In addition from his time with Kaname, Kinji learned that they share a lot in common when it comes to things like movies. At the same time, Kaname has a brother complex and tried to get closer to Kinji as his lover as well as trying to have them trigger each other Hysteria Mode. Kaname would use Riko's games to arouse KInji, kiss him, go to the movies as a couple, and appear in front of him with only her underwear on, which Kinji refused all advances from her. Also, Kaname became dangerous to Kinji when she spied on his meetings and interactions with Aria, Fuuma, and Watson, and even threaten to make him a prisoner in his own dorm by breaking his knees so she can take care of him. This lead to Kinji to get Shirayuki to be his half-sister to drive her away. After Kaname HSS made her weak instead of strong like Kinji and losing the Lumberjack, Kaname began to act like a normal girl, but stills has a brother complex and tries to keep Kinji away from other girls, especially Aria. Also, Kinji swore vengance against GIII after he witness GIII critically injurying Kaname. Then, during his battle with GIII, Kinji learned that Kaname is really his younger sister. Afterwards, Kinji acknowledged Kaname as his younger sister and was relieved to see that she had fully recovered from her battle with GIII. Kaname supported Kinji when he transferred schools in Volume 12 and would visit him at their grandparents house along with Kinzou and maintain his Beretta for him. In addition, Kaname has faith in Kinji's abilities as shown when went to rescue Moe from Kikuyo. Kanade Tohyama Magane Tohyama Setsu Tohyama Patra Main Characters Reki Reki is an old acquaintance of Kinji from missions they have apparently teamed up before, where they were nicknamed the "Golden Duo." Reki is often a minor character. This is attributed to her qualifications as a Sniper. As such, she is often seen providing cover or long-ranged support. However, during the events of the Epilogue of Volume 5 in the light novel, Reki has shown to have taken an interest in Kinji. She had held him at gunpoint on the roof of the Inquesta building and had proposed marriage to him, and stating that the "wind" had given the order to do so. During those succeeding days, Reki had become a presence in Kinji's life that would never leave. She has also shown unwavering loyalty to him in situations where it has seemed there was no other choice but for her to sacrifice her life in order to save Kinji's. She had attempted this twice, with both having been interfered with by Kinji. Kinji seems to have also been the first person to truly understand Reki, her disposition and her personality. Kinji is also the only person to have awakened recognizable emotion within Reki. Kinji was witness to seeing her first smile during the events of Volume 6. During the events of Volume 10, Reki had begun to show a fairly humane side to her old personality. However, this worked against Kinji instead of favoring him. Instead of assisting him on his request, she merely responded with "I currently have no desire to speak with you." After the Lumberjack duel, where the Baskerville girls got revenge on Kaname for the sneak attack at the end of Volume 9, their relationship would go back to normal. During the Sports Festival in Volume 11, Kinji mentioned that out of all the Baskerville girls, the only normal girl he could be with at public pool is Reki. In Volume 12, shortly after the defeat of the GIII League, it was revealed Reki had also submitted a notice of transfer to follow Kinji due to the eternal loyalty of the Ulus Tribe. Reki even revealed in front of the Headmaster of Butei High, Ranbyou, and Yutori Takamagahara that she will follow and always be with Kinji including living and dying with him. After Kinji and Reki were expelled from Butei High, Kinji would give her the last name, "Yada," after he refused to give her one and would live at his grandparents while they attended normal school. It was later revealed that Reki did that to show her support of Kinji transferring school. Shirayuki Hotogi Kinji's childhood friend. Shirayuki is someone Kinji himself finds invading, overly attached and, to that extent, annoying. However, he also may seem to have some hidden emotions towards Shirayuki. However, Shirayuki thinks extremely differently of Kinji. Shirayuki has an extreme amount of love and affection for Kinji, up to the point where she would be easily swayed from her judgement and decisions simply through speaking to him. She acts extremely flustered around him, and will get murderously jealous towards other females who would create any sort of advance of any kind upon him. This sort of emotion has led up to multiple battles with other females, mainly Aria H. Kanzaki, and at one point in Volume 10, pushed Kinji away when it appeared he has sided with Kaname, the person who attacked her at then end of Volume 9. Kinji also unknowingly proposed marriage to her saying "Shirayuki. Won't you please become Tohyama Shirayuki?", his original intent was to make Shirayuki pretend to be his sister in order to drive away Kaname from his dorm. However, Shirayuki's extremely appropriate action was to faint while still standing up. It was mentioned in Volume 12 when Kinji had secretly said goodbye to her due to his orders to disappear for transferring schools that he had not ever hid anything from her. Riko Mine Kinji views Riko as somewhat of a child, but also respects her for her hidden intelligence and power. She is a Rank A from the same department, Inquesta. As such, she is extremely efficient at gathering information from whatever sources possible. Riko viewed Kinji as a friend and her method to acquiring various erotic dating sims, since store-keepers think she is too young to actually purchase them for herself. However, leading up to the events of Volume 3-4, Riko seems to have actually fallen in love with Kinji. Riko has this tendency to sexually harass Kinji whenever he is around, due to the knowledge of his Hysteria Savant Syndrome. As such, Kinji has made it a habit to stay away from her when she does and resist her advances on him. Seemingly, after she had expressed her true feelings, she may have turned the harassment into a constant habit. Jeanne d'Arc Kinji and Jeanne were once enemies, when Jeanne had operated for IU under the guise of the famous Durandal. However, due to her plea bargain, she and Kinji are now currently friends and school-mates. Kinji holds a great deal of respect for Jeanne on a lot of levels, but at the same time he does see her as an airhead by the way she distributes sensitive information at the wrong time. Whether it be her looks, her personality or her ability, he has praised her for her great grasp on things and ability to perform well. Also, he has been intimidated by her before. Overall, Kinji and Jeanne are on relatively good terms. Jeanne is one of the few people who knows Kinji's secret: Hysteria Mode. The two keep each other's secrets quite well. Jeanne is not necessarily a good friend of Kinji's, but he has counted on her as an ally on different occasions. Additionally, Jeanne has has interesting reactions to Kinji's personality before. This hints at possible repressed feelings for him. Lisa Lisa met Kinji back in London after she had planted a bomb during the dance and detonated it and then retreating into the sewers. Kinji happened to find her there while he himself was running from the authorities. She was bruised and bloodied up due to her being shot by Watson. Kinji did his best trying to treat and asses her wounds. Luckily none of the wounds were life threatening, however when he noticed that the bullets in the wounds were the same as the ones that Watson fired at the bomber. Because of this Kinji was able to identify her as the bomber, threatening her not to move or else he would shoot. Lisa asked for mercy and showed no signs of fighting back, she didn't even have any weapons. Kinji learns that she was sent there to only kill one person (Kinji) however instead she was just used as a distraction while demon knife attacked Kinji. Kinji, being sympathetic towards her,considering she was being used as a scapegoat, allowed her to join Deen. Butei High Students Even though Kinji's classmates and the student body find him a loser, shut-in, womanizer, and a waste of talent, he does not see them as bad people as noted when he was transferring out of Butei High. Gouki Mutou Gouki Mutou is one of Kinji friends at Butei High. After having a duel event called Lumberjack, where Kinji and Mutou fought to the point of exhaustion, they would become friends. Kinji and Mutou have had mission together in the past and would talk normally in and out of class. Also, Mutou along with Shiranui likes to tease Kinji on his relationship with girls much to his dismay. Ryou Shiranui Ryou Shiranui is also one of Kinji friends at Butei High. Prior to Kinji transferring from Assault to Inquesta, they would team up on missions together. Kinji finds Shiranui Ryou as someone he can rely on including helping him when needed. Also, Kinji sees Shiranui as an example of a polite and elegant student. However, Shiranui along with Mutou likes to tease Kinji on his relationship with girls much to his dismay. Kinji mentioned in Volume 11 that Shiranui does not run his mouth. An example was when Shiranui promised to keep quiet after he caught Kinji and L.L. Watson (crossed dressed) together while holding hands after one of Watson shock therapy sessions. Hina Fuuma Compared to most girls, Kinji doesn't seem to particularly mind when Fuuma is around. The two of them go back to Middle School where Kinji, while in Hysteria Mode, defeated her in a sparring match and Fuuma gained a great deal of respect for him following her defeat. At Butei High, she became his Amica and he primarily relied on her to gather information and keep tabs on others. Misaki Nakasorachi L.L. (Elle) Watson Prior to Watson's revelation as a crossdressing student, Kinji viewed Watson in an extremely negative light, even transforming into Hysteria Berserk after seeing "him" drug and take away Aria. However, after Watson told him her secret, he treated Watson afterward with a much less negative outlook, going so far as to allow Watson as the Medic for Team Baskerville. Watson seems to act flustered around Kinji after the events of Volume 8, which seemingly implies that Watson may actually like Kinji. This is also heavily implied when Watson requested for "shock therapy" so that Watson could feel more feminine, going far enough as to strip down in front of him and later during another shock therapy she started kissing him on his cheek repeatedly while muttering that she likes him. It is also during this time Kinji calls her by her real name first name Elle. Akari Mamiya Kinji see's Akari as "Mini-Aria," who is just as equally as annoying as her. Also, he does not understand why Akari hates him even though she is jealous of his relationship with Aria and he finds Aria annoying. Moe Mochizuki Kikuyo Kagataka Vlad Family Tooru Sayonaki (Vlad) Hilda Holmes Family Sherlock Holmes Kinji resents Sherlock Homes in many ways in the short time he knew him, he originally hated him after he shot his brother in the heart rendering him in a near death state. But after Sherlock takes Aria in order to make her the new leader of I.U. Kinji enters a berserk rage and goes to take him on. It's there where Kinji encounters Sherlock and they have a climatic battle on the I.U. At this time Sherlock was much stronger than Kinji and he acknowledged this as true, but he still challenges Sherlock to a fight. Rather then fight, Sherlock more wants to explain his actions with words then fists, so he doesn't take the fight as seriously as Kinji has intended him to even referring to him as a "laid back dude." Towards the end of the fight it is revealed that Sherlock Holmes himself was the person who shot Aria and used her to complete his Study in Scarlet. This pisses off Kinji as not only did he shoot his own great granddaughter in the back, but used her as a tool, with all this anger Kinji charges at Sherlock. While Sherlock still wasn't fighting at 100% he was starting to take the fight more seriously and as such was eventually defeated with a head butt. Kanae Kanzaki Minuet Holmes Ranpan KoKo Sisters Kou Kinji had an antagonistic relationship with Kou during their first meeting after she attacked Kinzou (GIII) with her compliant rod, which almost killed him. This caused Kinji to swear vengeance on her to where he chased her after they coincidentally encountered each other at a rice porridge and even threaten to kill her. However, when Kou began crying, Kinji comforted her by offering bananas to her, where she began to open up to him explaining how she shares a consciousness with Sun Wukong, who was artificially implanted into her, and is unable to control Sun's action, especially when Sun attacked and supposedly kill Kinzou. However, Kinji brought Kou happiness and relief by telling her that Kinzou was still alive. After Kou explained the situation, Kinji was able to sympathize with her based on his HSS experience and even showed signs of compassion to her by replacing the golden egg noodles that were destroyed, which earned him her deepest respect. Also, Kinji refused to kill Kou even if Sun is brought against her will because he does not want her to die. Yuan Meishi Kinji was very thankful for Yuan generosity when he ended up in the slums of Hong Kong lost after being pick pocketed due to offering him some food and a place to stay for the night even though he felt bad about it. However, he helped Yuan improve on her Japanese speaking skills and cultural knowledge in exchange for her hospitality. The following morning he thanked Yuan for hospitality, but regretted not giving her his name. Regiment Hex Sarah Hood Katze Grasset Kinokuni Habi N Professor Moriarty Makiri Ito Nemo Nemo is Kinji opposite number in N organization for being known as "Dissenable," the woman who can make the impossible, impossible. Others LOO Hibari Yamane Beretta Beretta Who will Kinji end up with by the end of the series? Aria H. Kanzaki Shirayuki Hotogi Riko Mine Reki Jeanne d'Arc Misaki Naksorachi L.L. (Elle) Watson Moe Mochizuki Kikuyo Katagaka Kou Lisa Katze Grasset Sarah Hood Habi Beretta Beretta Other Harem No One Category:Relationships